A hydraulic unit of the abovementioned type is already known from EP 0 687 606 B1, which is incorporated by reference. The hydraulic unit comprises a housing body in the form of a block, which accommodates inlet valves and outlet valves in a plurality of valve holding bores of a first and a second valve row for the purpose of antilock control. Also arranged in the housing body is a pump bore, which is aligned transversely to the direction of entry of the valve holding bores into the housing body, having a motor holding bore, which is directed perpendicularly to the pump bore, and having a plurality of pressure medium ducts, which connect the valve holding bores and the pump bore and which are capable of establishing a hydraulic connection between the brake pressure master ports opening into the housing body and a plurality of wheel brake ports. A cable through bore is furthermore provided in the housing body for electrical connection to an electric motor.